Caught
by JaneIsMyShepard
Summary: Old fill for the kmeme. Reader beware. Femslash, masturbation, and gratuitous smut between women. What happens when Shepard walks in on Liara engaging in some self love?


Liara never heard the door of the med bay slide open. She was more than a little preoccupied. For weeks she had found herself awake at night thinking of Shepard, burning up in the embarrassing way that her body felt every time she was within ten feet of the Commander. The distraction had been tolerable at first, but now the aching in her required more delicate considerations. She had let her mind wander away from the data streams she was pouring over as she rested her head on the back of her chair. Sliding down a bit, she had loosened her lab coat letting it slide partly down off of her shoulders. The cool air was a relief against skin that had suddenly grown several degrees too warm.

She let her fingers brush against her bare midriff, settling on the closures of her pants. This was altogether too embarrassing. She knew she was alone, and yet she could feel the flush of her skin as though she were doing something particularly vulgar, something shameful. Certainly she was still a maiden, but hadn't she outgrown this childish sort of carnal fumbling? She realized it had less to do with anything she was intending to do to her own body and more to do with who she desperately wanted to be doing it in her place. Shepard was so painfully close, just a few steps down the hall, how could she look her in the face tomorrow without turning six shades of lavender? Perhaps it was futile, she thought. There would be no proper release without a meld, the text books could tell her that much, but the ache would not sate itself and the sensations that played out across her enamored nerve endings were still wholly delicious, in and of themselves. She relaxed into the warm dim light of her study and the even warmer thoughts of Commander Shepard.

Shepard wandered aimlessly around the mess hall. Sleep had been illusive and she had no desire to continue the frustrating tossing and turning of the last hour or so. When pacing wore out its welcome she headed towards the med bay. Seeing the light from beneath the door she hoped that Liara would have a few moments for her. As she stepped through the sliding steel frame, she was surprised to see the asari half reclined in her chair and facing the computer which was clearly in power save. It took only a moment for Shepard to realize that Liara wasn't sleeping either, though her eyes were tightly closed.

Shepard froze, a warm red hue slowly spread across her cheeks and traveled down her spine. She struggled momentarily with the thought of honoring the doctor's privacy, but found herself captivated with the image before her. Had she always looked this beautiful? The light traced shadows over Liara's body in ways Shepard had never imagined, even in her own torrid fantasies. The soft light made her skin glow with the slightest hint of iridescence and the impassioned movements of her body were intoxicating, accented with intense flares of biotics. Shepard could see the desire on Liara's form as vividly as she could feel her own within herself.

Silently she crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched purposeful hands sliding, reaching, and bending until at last she heard the familiar sound of what could only be warm hands penetrating the slick boundaries of the female sex. She felt a wave of desire begin to overcome her resolve as she imagined the sensations in her own body.

"…Oh Goddess… Shepard…" came a soft almost inaudible whisper.

Immediately the Commander uncrossed her arms, reached blindly in back of herself, and locked the door.

"Traded in Prothean anthropology for a little A&P, doctor?"

Liara sat bolt upright and attempted to straighten her clothing. She didn't turn around.

"I… uh… must've dozed off in this chair… Thank you for waking me. I should retire to my quarters now… just how long have you been standing there anyway..?"

"Long enough to know that you and I have a few things in common when it comes to dozing off... and by the way, you're in your quarters."

Shepard took several long strides to where Liara was seated, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, and turning the chair so that she could speak to her face to face. Liara averted her eyes, still embarrassed. Rather than trying to absolve the silence between them for its awkwardness, Shepard reached down and tilted Liara's chin up toward her closing the distance between them with a kiss.

"You really don't know how beautiful you are… how mind-blowingly sexy?.. Don't stop what you were doing…"

"Shepard… uh… perhaps… perhaps…"

"That's twice you've said my name. Shall we go for a third?.."

The Commander grinned in a way that was both self-assured and incredibly cocky. Her eyes were bright and full of longing. It was exactly the kind of look that made Liara feel weak inside, exactly the kind of look she had imagined on so many nights, alone, with nothing but her thoughts.

Shepard spoke softly in a throaty whisper. "You know, I see the opportunity here for an enlightening and educational experience. They don't teach us asari physiology in the academy."

Liara felt her cheeks darken another shade. She felt embarrassed and vulnerable, but at the same time increasingly aroused at the suggestion. The Commander lowered herself onto her knees and rested her head in Liara's lap, carelessly fingering the fabric separating them.

"Wh-what are you suggesting?.."

Liara felt her breath catch in her chest as the Commander slid her palms over the fabric covering her thighs and urged her to raise her body up out of the seat. She quickly found her skin bare from the waist down, her warm flesh now coming into contact with the cool supple leather of the chair. Shepard slid her hand up the doctor's stomach and settled a warm palm into the middle of her chest, gently pushing her back into the seat before parting back either side of her lab coat and exposing more of her torso. The touch was equal parts comforting and erotic and Liara struggled to maintain her composure.

Hands traveled deftly over the expanse of bare skin convincing her legs, with aching precision, to part and fall to the side. The Commander kissed the inside of her thighs just above the knee, just close enough to begin to take in the growing scent of arousal. She reached up and drew one Liara's palms to her lips before placing it over her mons.

"Show me…"

Liara hesitated with the growing awareness of her own body, her nakedness, and what it was Shepard was asking her to do. She tried to lick her lips, but her mouth had suddenly become dry. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and began tracing her fingers lightly, almost chastely, over her azure.

Shepard could sense her tension and reached out what was meant to be a comforting hand. Liara let out a tiny gasp at the unexpected contact.

"Relax Liara… where were you at before I interrupted you? Tell me what you were thinking of."

"I… was… you, Shepard. I was thinking of you and…"

"Hmm, you don't say?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief and there was that cocky grin again.

"Commander, you're not making this any easier…"

"How about you focus on what you were doing and I'll tell you what I was thinking about the other night?"

"What were you thinking abo… ohhh?"

"Every time I see you I wonder what it would be like to feel your body next to mine, bare skin and a breath between us. I imagine my hands searching for a way inside of you, my mouth hungry to taste you, your nipples firm and waiting. I wonder what your skin feels like under me, or the weight of your body pressed into me. I wonder how wet and swollen I could get you, what your voice sounds like when it hits that threshold, the look on your face as I make you come for me…"

Liara's hands had already slid between her moist folds, fingers lazily trailing back and forth imagining the Commander's tongue caressing a moan from deep inside her. She opened her eyes catching Shepard's gaze and holding it as her hands moved back and forth. She was overwhelmed by the exhilarating feeling of having her would be lover watching her so intently with a drunken look of want spreading out across her face.

She parted her lips for Shepard to see and slowly drew a slick trail of wetness from her opening to her ridge. Moving her fingers just below the tender nub, she pressed them in causing it to swell even more. She rubbed the tender flesh in a circular motion as she coated it with moisture. The quickening of her fingers produced a familiar smacking sound amid her ample fluid. 

Shepard was lost in a heady mix of lust and affection. It was hard to keep from burying her face between Liara's thighs so that she could take in the warmth, the taste, and the scent for herself. The desire to be the one responsible for her lover's pleasure was pulling at her. Even so, she held back, content to watch the careful exploration unfold. There was something uniquely beautiful, trusting, and satisfying about being allowed to watch and, admittedly, the slow and deliberate tempting of her desire was stoking the fires of what was sure to be an incredible release.

Shepard watched as Liara's fingers slid effortlessly through her folds slowly teasing the skin and building her arousal. Her pouty lips were swollen and wet. The lighter color of her skin eventually gave way to darker more delicate flesh at the center of her heat. Her ridge was firm and exposed like ripe fruit ready to be plucked and devoured. Her fingers moved intently slowly stroking and caressing the outer edges, dipping down to coat them more thoroughly, and then circling her throbbing center. She used both hands, parting the layers to expose the most tender parts of her desire, much to the Commander's delight. This was absolutely beautiful and Shepard watched in silent admiration with a growing sense of urgency inside herself.

The more she circled the more Liara's breath quickened, she felt vulnerable and exposed, but she was far beyond the point of feeling self-conscious. In place of her doubt was need and want and an unrelenting pull for her body to be released. Her hips began gently rocking back and forth, a light sweat covered her body, and her fingers circled feverishly. She was drawing closer to where the physical boundary would stop her from continuing on. She plunged her fingers deep allowing the sensation to drive her on and secretly hoped that her display was making the Commander feel as desperate as she was. Shepard reached out her hand and lightly stroked Liara's calf.

"I know what you need... It's ok."

Shepard wasn't sure what to expect, and was suddenly overcome with a wave of pent up desire from Liara's consciousness. The experience was an ethereal mix of bodies, minds, and souls joining without beginning or ending until she was no longer sure where her wanting ended and Liara's began. She could feel the gentle echo of Liara's searching fingers and the pull of her mind as she was drawn so intimately into another. Shepard recognized the familiarity of her own thoughts and pleasures doubled and mirrored back to her. She searched through each image, emotion, and sensation reaching out and touching them with the intangible caresses from her being. She felt a depth and fullness inside of herself that was overwhelming and achingly complete in a way that no physical touch alone could ever compare with. The full awareness of Liara's aching, her ragged breathing, her pulse, the heat from her body made Shepard tremble inside. Time did not exist. There was only this moment, only the two of them.

She opened herself up to Liara and shared her memories of restless nights tangled in damp sheets, her hands stroking and searching much in the same way Liara's were now. There were vivid images and sensations of impassioned frustration seeking an escape, her fingers plunging in deeply as she clutched the sheets and called out Liara's name, shaking and cursing under her breath. Other desires rose to consciousness. The memory of wanting to seek Liara out one sleepless night and claim her on the desk, Liara's legs wrapped around the Commander's shoulders as her tongue lapped at Liara's swollen ridge fingers driving relentlessly inside her.

Liara, now more secure in her desire for Shepard, shared one of her own. She had imagined the Commander laid out in her bed, naked, as Liara straddled her hips. There was an air of discovery. She wanted to explore every inch of the human with her hands, her lips, finding just the right way to make Shepard's body yearn for more, to unearth the secrets of her pleasure. The slick heat of her sex pressed against her lover, sliding back and forth as she toyed with the Commander's taunt nipples…

Liara was nearing her precipice. The experience of their shared joining was maddeningly intense and she wanted nothing more than to let go and feel the crashing flood of shared pleasure between them.

"Oh God… I want you to come for me… please come for me…"

Just as Liara was about to hit her peak Shepard wrenched her hand away and took Liara in her mouth, claiming her as she had so often desired. The overwhelming and unexpected sensation of a hot mouth and soft tongue stroking her clit sent Liara over the edge. She gripped the arm rest of the seat and arched her back, hips methodically rocking with each stroke of Shepard's tongue as the Commander gripped her firmly at the small of her back. Unable to contain herself any longer Liara grabbed the back of Shepard's head and rode out her shuddering orgasm across the Commander's face. Her body began to relax, but Shepard wouldn't stop, her tongue teasing slowly, sending jolts up Liara's spine, legs shaking with a guttural moan at each surge, until she had to push away.

Realizing what she had just done she began to apologize.

"…I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… I… I didn't hurt you did I?"

The Commander grinned wickedly.

"Came over you? I think you just came over me. I hope you're always this enthusiastic…"

Liara blushed as Shepard rose to her feet. Pulling her out of the chair, Shepard tucked her arms around Liara's back, slid underneath her lab coat, and kissed her deeply, the taste still lingering on her lips.."

The light in the room cast shadows over the Commander's face and Liara traced each line and scar with tender fascination. She cupped her hand around Shepard's jaw and let her thumb run across her bottom lip before bringing her own lips to meet them. Pulling at the drawstring on the Commander's shorts, she urged their bodies closer as the offending garments dropped to the floor before sliding her hands underneath the thin cotton t-shirt still separating them. She pulled it up and over Shepard's head before shrugging off her coat, wanting to feel as much of the other woman's skin as possible. Though physically satisfied she felt a new growing desire in her, one that begged to be a source of profound pleasure for the Commander.

Liara brought her lips to Shepard's neck and kissed a trail down to her shoulder, then heading further down, she let her lips explore Shepard's collar bone, then further still, down to the crease between her breasts. Liara could smell a hint of cologne splashed there and wondered how far down she could search before the scent disappeared. She encircled a firm nipple with her lips and let her tongue draw lazy circles around it before drawing it more deeply into her mouth. The Commander's back arched slightly as she leaned into the sensation. Letting out a slight moan, she ran her fingers down the nape of Liara's neck.

There was simply no way to get comfortable in the small office, but neither wanted to interrupt the moment. Liara pulled Shepard's hand as she sat back down in the chair and guided her to sit down as well. The weight of her body mixed with the heat of her skin and the warm moisture spreading out from inside felt incredible across Liara's lap. She leaned back and felt Shepard's back against her swollen nipples. She pressed her lips against the Commander's shoulder blades and let her fingers wander down her sides, grazing the slightly ticklish spot on her ribs just below her breasts. The Commander tensed momentarily, but the feeling had been incredibly arousing.

Liara's hands wandered further, cupping her breasts, caressing Shepard's stomach, and stroking her thighs. She slid her hand down to part Shepard's legs and let her fingers play across the delicate skin she found there. She ran her hands up Shepard's arms and sliding back down them again, she brought Shepard's hands to her own center.

Liara let her fingers intertwine with the Commander's as they slid between the swollen parted lips. She pressed her cheek against the Commander's back and listened intently to her breathing and the beating of her heart as she wrapped an arm around her waist to capture Shepard's breast in her eager palm. The warmth, the texture, of this most guarded of places was familiar, but somehow so much more satisfying. At first the strokes were long and deliberate as they drew the moisture from within, the friction across their joined fingers causing the Commander's back to arch and her hips to rock in time with each motion.

There was a deep moan, something primal. "…It's been so long…"

"Put your fingers inside me… please."

"Stand up." Liara whispered.

She ran her hand up along the curve of Shepard's spine and urged her to lean forward on the desk. The air was heavy with anticipation as she reached her hand down between Shepard's thighs and entered her, fingers pressing deep.

"You'll have to forgive me Commander. I am not a medical doctor, so if I am palpating inappropriately, you'll have to let me know..."

"You seemed to be doing a fine job of it to your… ungh… fuuuck…"

Liara felt the corners of her mouth curve upward slightly. She had heard the term roll off of the Commander's tongue on more than one occasion, but in this context she took particular delight in being the one who had drawn the word off of her lips. She drove her fingers in and out, curling them up, reaching inside… The act of being inside of another person, feeling their body clutch and pull and bear down… the heat, the wetness, all of it so incredibly intimate, had a dizzying effect. She brought her other hand around to the Commander's hips, stroking them lightly before she slid her fingers between the folds, searching out that deliciously throbbing clit.

"Oh God… you feel so fucking good… I want you to feel this too… feel what you do to me…"

Liara pressed herself into Shepard's back side, bringing more weight to her thrusting fingers and feeling the contact between their bodies, her own pleasure increasing before she began the meld. Shepard let her head hang down past her shoulders and leaned back into Liara's hands. Liara could feel the pooling sensation below the Commander's waist and the thoughts that followed.

"_…like all the warmth and energy from suns colliding and the force that gives every day life… embracing eternity… I want to hold on to this… to you… it feels like time is standing still, but it will end… and I don't want to let go… only eternity could be long enough…"_

They rode the wave of the meld, awash with desire. Thought, sensation, and emotion rippling back like the rings of water on a pond when a stone is cast, they felt more a part of something than they had alone, if nothing more than a part of each other. The muscles of Shepard's body began to tense and flex with need. Liara recalled the intense sensations, the incredible force she came with as Shepard's mouth had explored her most sensitive parts. She wanted to give the Commander that kind of pleasure, wanted to explore with abandon and curiosity. She felt Shepard's body surge in response to the thought. She withdrew her hands slowly, gently, and turned the Commander around by the hips, guiding her to a seat on the desk.

Shepard looked on, amused, and cocked an eyebrow roguishly.

_"I thought this was my fantasy…"_

_"… it still can be."_

Liara smiled coyly.

Pulling a chair up, she slid herself between Shepard's thighs and busied her mouth with enthusiastic fervor. The sensation had Shepard groaning. She watched with growing intensity as Liara's tongue searched and stroked and teased, much in the same way Shepard's own tongue had divided and conquered her lover.

_"… fast learner… ungh…"_

_"I have a degree…"_

The Commander reached down and stroked the ridges of Liara's crest and was pleased to learn how arousing Liara found it. The ache in her body doubled.

_"Oh, you like that, huh?.."_

Her only response was to circle her lips around the Commander's clit and draw it into her mouth while her tongue stroked up and down. Shepard marveled as Liara continued, that face… so beautiful, and that mouth… _"Oh God… I'm going to… ungh… ungh… ohhh…" _Her hips bucked as her body shuddered violently. Her arm knocked over the computer screen and her body went limp, head thumping against the wall behind her.

Liara stood and pulled Shepard toward her, encircling her arms around the Commander's waist and insulating her from an overwhelming sense of vulnerability. Their bodies radiated heat and skin was damp with the sweat of their passion. Still breathing heavily Shepard buried her face into the crook of Liara's neck.

"Stay with me tonight and every night after that… if you want."

Liara lifted Shepard's face and kissed her deeply.

"I take that as a yes?"

She rose off of the desk and kicked their clothing underneath it hoping that Dr. Chakwas wouldn't notice. She retrieved some sheets from the med bay so that they could cover themselves and make a mad dash for her quarters. Liara tied the sheet around herself and looked at Shepard hesitantly.

"Are you sure no one is out there?"

"Of course, they're all sleeping. I seem to be the only one who gets up and makes the rounds at this time of night."

She pulled Liara by the hand and led her towards the door.

They hurried out of the med bay and began to make their way across the mess hall when they spied Joker's hobbled form sitting at the table with a glass of milk pressed to his lips. Shepard froze and closed her eyes tightly letting out an annoyed groan. "Shit." Joker's eyes widened as he chocked and sputtered blowing a spray of liquid and the remnants of what might have once been a cookie out of his mouth and nose. He quickly recovered wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Joker, so help me…"

His grin widened.

"Catching up on some A&P with the ol' doc eh, Commander?"

"Can it Chuckles. You're late to the game, already used that one."

"Well, let me get my A material then…" he said.

"One more word and you can drop and give me twenty while I plant my foot on your back. I think we both know how well that'll go..."

The smile quickly left his face. He looked like a hurt puppy that had just been scolded for peeing on the floor.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me Moreau."

Before he could begin to argue the pair was already around the corner and headed to the Commander's quarters. The grin was back.

"I wonder if they're going to…"

The door slid shut. Shepard wrapped her arms around the doctor kissing her fiercely. She lifted Liara just off of her feet and walked her towards the bed then, laid her back and positioned herself on top, tearing back the sheets between them to feel the warmth of skin on skin. Her lips still tightly pressed against Liara's mouth.

"Shepard, … he'll… hear… us…" she mumbled against the Commander's lips between deep kisses and breaths of air.

She pulled her lips away briefly, whispering. "Let him hear… it's the closest he'll ever get. You're mine and he'll never get the chance to make you moan like I do…"

She thrust her fingers deep and deliberately making Liara yelp. "Ungh… Shepard!"

The Commander steadied herself on her knees still pushing in and out and banged the headboard against the wall for emphasis.

"He can go polish his rifle for all I care…"

"I didn't know Joker had a rifle…"

"The one in his pants, Liara."

The thought made Liara's cheeks flush. It was horribly crude, but somehow all together arousing. Some part of her enjoyed the idea of being found out, of not caring, and of being consumed by the pleasure the Commander was giving her and no one else, wanted from her and no one else, while someone sat idly by, desires unmet, aroused by the sound of their lovemaking. Her body tensed, a flood of heat and moisture overtaking the Commander's curved fingers. She grasped Shepard's hips, pulling her in closer, deeper, until it almost hurt. She felt something inside her waking up, an unnamable desire and let herself give way to the sensation, hips rocking, voice hitting that unmistakable pitch, her lips uttering the name over and over. "Shepard…."

She wrapped her arms around the Commander and rolled her onto her back, straddling her hips while managing to keep her fingers firmly inside. She pushed back on Shepard's hips into a sitting position and leaning back let her hands come to rest on the Commander's thighs, just above the knee. Shepard took in the sight. Liara's body was taunt, her stomach smooth and rigid, her hips rolling in just the right spot, her breast bobbing up and down with each motion, nipples hard, head back, and that warm moist ridge fully exposed and begging for a thumb to be pressed against it. The Commander curled her fingers and let her thumb rub mercilessly as Liara rode her hand. Reaching up she rolled a firm nipple in between her thumb and index finger as Liara's slick opening made the familiar sound of hot wet sex.

"Meld with me… I want to make you come so fucking hard…" The Commander's breathing was quick and labored, heavy with desire.

That was all it took. Before she even realized the meld had taken place Shepard was surrounded by the pulsing, throbbing, flow of lust and pure pleasure colored with the lighter hues of love, affection, and trust. She watched intently, inside and out, as her lover was driven closer and closer to the edge. There was nothing more beautiful, more satisfying, nothing that turned her on more than being the one to bring a woman to an explosive orgasm.

Liara's pace quickened and the Commander kept time with her. Muscles tightened as the aching spasms rippled through her body causing her hips to thrust and bear down. "Oh Goddess… Shepard… oh…" Shepard felt her own body rise and tense, felt Liara's pleasure, felt that delicious glow just below her navel that seemed to spread out across her limbs. Without breaking the meld and resisting the desire to collapse into Shepard's arms Liara slid herself down the length of the Commander's body parting her legs forcefully and burying her mouth and fingers between Shepard's thighs. She already knew how aroused the Commander was and she wanted to take full advantage of it.

Shepard closed her eyes tightly, gasping out a moan. She had not expected Liara's attention so quickly. Her body was so swollen and needy, Liara's supple tongue so maddeningly soft and warm, her fingers so lithe and dexterous, it was all Shepard could do to hold on for a few precious moments before she slid her fingers across Liara's crest and urged her down hard, rocking her hips against the asari's mouth. Then she felt Liara's mouth searching lower, her tongue dipping inside, drawing out moisture like water from a well. Liara felt the sensation in Shepard, her clit so hard it was almost painful. She circled it with her lips, sucking gently, her tongue pressing against it, and let Shepard rock her hips against her mouth just the way she wanted it.

Shepard's body rocked in wave after wave of blissful shudders, her fist making knots of the sheets beneath her, impassioned cries drowning out the sound of the engines. Liara slid her body back up over the Commander coming to rest on top of her lover and shielding her from the cool air in the room, her face buried in Shepard's neck. They laid there, silent, unable to speak or move, hearts pounding, breathing gradually slowing, a sheen a sweat over their nakedness. Shepard pulled a sheet around the both of them and wrapped her arms tightly around Liara, basking in the warmth and afterglow.

Joker sat unblinking, a half grin spread across his lips. "What in God's name are they doing in there?!" In all his years of searching the Fornax extranet site he had never heard the kind of noises that were coming out of those two women. He adjusted himself in his seat. His pants had recently become a bit too snug and rather uncomfortable. He ran a palm over the bulge in his pants. Letting out a deep sigh, he hobbled to the med bay and grabbed a packet of surgi-lube and a box of tissues.

"I'll be in my bunk…"


End file.
